I'm a Slave 4 U
by phoebe9509
Summary: Response to a dare from PrincessAletheia. Emily tries to get Hotch to realize how much she wants him.


_This is a response to the dare from PrincessAletheia. The song is 'I'm a Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears. Hope ya'll enjoy _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emily Prentiss could not wait until Hotch said he'd be at her apartment to drop off some papers she 'accidentally' forgot to bring home. She needed to let him know how she felt about him. She had an idea on how she could do this in her head and she was prepared for the consequences she was sure to face if he didn't feel the same way.

She finished setting everything up when she heard the long awaited knock at her door. She had to control her feet to keep herself from running to the door. She opened it up with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hotch. Come on in."

"Thanks. I think I brought all the files you asked for. You know you could have waited until tomorrow to do them you know. I'm not that much of a hard ass that I'd yell that they weren't done you know."

"I know, but I wanted to look them over some and get a head start. Have a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

Hotch looked at Emily with a questionable look on his face. She was acting different tonight. Shy even, and if there was one thing he knew about Emily Prentiss it was that she wasn't the shy type. He just brushed it off as he sat on her couch. "Yeah, sure, I'll have whatever you're having," he replied with a smile.

Emily heads for the kitchen to get some vodka. She needed some liquid courage. She hands him a glass and pours. She plops down on the couch next to him and throws back her drink.

"Are you alright Prentiss?"

"Why do you always call me Prentiss?"

"What?" Hotch wasn't expecting that.

"You always call me Prentiss, even when we're on the clock."

"You always call me Hotch."

"That's because everyone calls you Hotch. Not everyone calls me Prentiss. Most people even Emily me. But not you. Is there a reason? Do you not like my first name?"

"Of course I like your name. I don't know, I never really thought about it before. I'm sorry, I'll remember to call you Emily now if you'd like."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like you calling me Prentiss, but sometimes it feels a little distant and other times it feels like I'm yours because occasionally you're the only one calling me that."

Hotch looked down at his glass. She pinpointed him exactly. Damn profilers. He occasionally called her Prentiss to keep his distance from her because of the way she made him feel and the other times he enjoyed calling her Prentiss because he liked the way Hotch and Prentiss sounded together.

He shook his head, "I should get going Emily."

Emily reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't go yet, I have something I want to show you."

This intrigued Hotch so he leaned back slightly. "What do you want to show me?"

"It's something I've wanted to do for a while, but I never knew how. I never knew how you'd react just like I don't know now, but I have to take the chance because I'm losing my mind. So I want you to sit here for a minute while I go get it for you, okay?"

Hotch nodded, but said nothing. Emily got up and headed for her bathroom.

"Oh and Hotch make sure you listen as well as look. I think it'll describe better than I can." Emily closed the door behind her and quickly changed her clothes. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and especially in this outfit. She had to quit watching MTV in her free time. She put on a pair of small shorts that in reality couldn't even be considered shorts. They were different colors and she had attached sheer fabric to the sides. Then she put on a green sparkly bra typed shirt that matched the shorts. She looked in the mirror and smiled. The only thing she was missing was the snake and there was no way in hell she was holding a snake. She had to draw the line somewhere. She had definitely channeled her inner Britney Spears. She fixed her hair then cracked the door a little. Hotch was still on the couch looking a little confused. She smiled to herself. He was going to die. She hit the play button on her stereo and music filled the room.

Hotch looked around the room. Emily took a deep breath and opened the door. She fought the blush she knew was threatening to take over her body when she saw Hotch's reaction. His eyes slowly raked over her body. She placed her hands on the door frames and moved her hips to the music. If she was doing this it had to be all the way, so she started to sing.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

_Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club_

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

_Get it get, get it get (whoooa)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (whoooa) (Do you like it)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (ooohhh) (This feels good)_

Hotch couldn't believe his eyes. Emily was dressed in a very sexy outfit dancing in front of him. She was actually a good singer. His eyes were glued to her hips as she swayed them back and forth. He had to shift in his seat because watching her was causing some tightness in his pants.

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

Emily moves closer to Hotch with each beat of the song. She loved the way he was looking at her. It made her want to jump him right there. She got right in front of Hotch and worked her hips for him. She saw him opening and closing his hands. He was itching to touch her, but something was stopping him. She'd have to take care of that.

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

_To another time and place._

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_(are you ready)_

_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_(Lets go)_

Emily straddles Hotch's lap while continuing to move her hips. She smirks when she hears him moan, and she lets out a gasp when his hands finally make contact with her hips. She's still swaying and she sings into his ear then flicks her tongue out which causes him to grunt and buck up.

"Emily," he hisses.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you that I've wanted you?"

"Probably as long as I've wanted to tell you."

Emily smiles. "So you do feel the same as I do?"

"Hell yeah baby," he says as he moves her so she's rubbing against his erection.

Emily moans and finds it hard to breathe. "I mean it when I sing that I'm a slave for you."

"I'm counting on it." He grabs her face and pulls her into a heated kiss.

"Hotch," Emily pants. "Take me upstairs."

Hotch chuckles against her mouth. "I thought you were my slave."

"I will be I promise as long as you take me upstairs then I will do whatever you want me to do to you."

Hotch grunts and wraps his arms around her body and picks her up and carries her up the steps to her bedroom. He definitely knew how he was going to make her fall to her knees and he couldn't wait. **All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
**


End file.
